


Me Too

by Ellie_W1020



Series: Ace/Sterling [1]
Category: The Pantheon Series - Jazel Speights
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_W1020/pseuds/Ellie_W1020
Summary: Many years after A Family in Farmcombe. Sterling and Ace have been dating for a while and Sterling finally decides to propose.
Relationships: Ace Salazar/Sterling Strong
Series: Ace/Sterling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688335





	Me Too

“Good morning.” Ace said blinking awake in the afternoon light of their shared bedroom. 

“It’s a little late to be morning, Ku’uipo.” Sterling smiled from his side of the bed. 

“What time is it?”

“Half-past one.” 

“Shit!” Ace bolted up in the bed. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“I was busy getting you a present.” Sterling held out a small box. 

Ace took the box slowly. “What is it?”

“Well, you kind of have to open the box to find out.” 

“Right.” Ace opened the box slowly as if its contents might jump out and bite him. 

Inside the box was a silver band. There was a giant purple heart on the inside of the lid. 

“Will you marry me?” Sterling asked holding the hand that Ace wasn’t using to hold the box. 

Ace nodded, “Yes.” 

Sterling let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “Awesome, great, thank you.” 

“Thank you?” 

Sterling laughed, “I don’t know. I’m just really glad you said yes.” 

Ace kissed his now fiance on the nose. “Me too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Ku'uipo- sweetheart


End file.
